diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Garn (Gilde)/Ankündigungen und Aktuelle Ereignisse
Die Legende von Weißwacht - Eine Geschichte von Schwertern und Lilien - Einführungsvideo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vGoykZ5mzU IC-Prolog: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/forum/topic/3225375976 Liebe Rollenspieler, in klassischer Shakespeare-Manier haben wir euch ein Rahmenprogramm mit dichter Story erschaffen, welches allerdings erst dadurch lebt, dass ihr euch aktiv daran beteiligt. Hier sei nun das Konzept und unsere Absichten so knapp wie möglich in OoC-Worten erklärt: Das Adelshaus Weißwacht ruft zu einem Turnier auf, das angeblich alle 5 Jahre statt findet, und setzt einen hohen ersten Preis fest der Menschen und andere Wesen aus allen Schichten anlocken dürfte. Der Preis: Das uralte Artefakt Das uralte Artefakt das dem Sieger des Turniers ausgehändigt wird ist ein mysteriöses Ding um das sich allerlei Legenden ranken. Die häufigsten besagen das es einmal alle fünf Jahre den größten und stärksten Herzenswunsch einer Person verwirklichen wird. Andere behaupten es wäre ein Edelstein, von solchem Wert, das man damit eine ganze Stadt kaufen könnte. Wieder andere reden von einer mächtigen Waffe mit der sich die Erde spalten lässt. Mag es in Kindermärchen erwähnt werden oder durch Bardensagen besungen worden sein, einerlei woher ihr davon gehört habt. Dennoch bleibt es ein großes Rätsel, was dieses Artefakt wirklich zu tun in der Lage ist. Nochmals sei erwäht, dass wir NICHT vorhaben irgendein episches Artefakt zu erschaffen, mit welchem man angeblich die ganze Wold of Warcraft verändern kann - lasst Euch einfach überraschen. Die Fragen die ihr euch stellen müsst ist: Lohnt es sich dafür zu kämpfen? Wird es in den Händen der falschen Person großes Unheil über die Welt bringen? Könntet IHR damit endlich großes Unheil über die Welt bringen? Habt ihr eine Lebensschuld zu begleichen die es damit einzulösen gilt? Die Motive können von Edel bis Düster reichen. Einerlei. Die Chancen stehen für alle gleich. Das Turnier: Acht Siegelringe wurden angefertigt, mit dem Emblem der Lilie, einzigartig. Sie werden an die sieben Teilnehmer per Bote verschickt, die zum Turnier eingeladen wurden. Der achte Ring wird persönlich überbracht, an jenen dem die Ehre zuteil wird der erste Champion zu sein. Die Ringe müssen NICHT jeder Zeit kenntlich und offen getragen werden. (Der Ring wird in Form eines Briefes dargestellt, den der Träger immer im Inventar haben muss) Und keine Sorge, falls ihr nicht erwählt wurdet: Hegt ihr trotzdem den Wunsch teil zu nehmen und würdet alles daran setzen könnt ihr – sofern ihr einen der Teilnehmer erkennt, ihm den Ring entwenden (vielleicht ist er sogar käuflich?) und an seiner Stelle am Turnier teilnehmen. Was außerhalb der Duelle so passiert, interessiert die Organisatoren nicht, allerhöchsten zum tratschen. ;) Einzig unantastbar ist der Champion. Der Pfand (Erklärung siehe weiter unten) wird nicht von seiner Seite weichen. Die Duelle: Ein jeder der sieben Duellanten hat das Recht den Champion heraus zu fordern. Besiegt er ihn, gehört der Titel des Champions ihm, solange er ungeschlagen bleibt. *Zwischen einem und dem nächsten Duell muss mindestens ein Tag Ruhe sein. *Jeder darf so oft sein Glück versuchen, bis das Turnier vorbei ist. *Jedoch muss zwei Duelle lang pausiert werden wenn man verloren hat. *Bei der Herausforderung geht es nach dem Prinzip: Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst. *Erst wenn ein Duell vorbei ist, darf erneut herausgefordert werden. *Ziel des Duells ist es dem Gegner die Lilie vom Brustharnisch zu schlagen (bedeutet: Es geht nicht darum seinen Gegenüber abzumetzeln, sondern ihn mit Geschicklichkeit zu Fall zu bringen und ehrenhaft zu besiegen) *Daher sind nur einhändige Hieb- und Stichwaffen erlaubt (Einhandschwerter, Einhandäxte, ein Dolch). *Helmpflicht *Schilde sind verboten. *Worgenform ist verboten, wegen unfairem Vorteil, da sie mit ihren Klauen dauerhaft bewaffnet sind. *Magie, sowie Gnomen-/Goblintechnik ist natürlich ebenso verboten. *Tierformen sind verboten, falls Schamanen oder Druiden teilnehmen. *Der Pfand muss bei einer Herausforderung zugegen sein und jene abnicken, weiterhin müssen die Organisatoren sofort per Brief benachrichtigt werden. *Beim Duell müssen anwesend sein: Der Pfand, ein Organisator, ein Betreuer. *Der Champion wählt den Ort des Duells, er muss innerhalb weniger Stunden erreichbar sein. (Erlaubte Orte in Westfall, Dämmerwald, Seehain, Wald von Elwynn, Dun Morough, nicht in Ortschaften oder Städten!) *Tag und Zeit wird zusammen abgestimmt. *Ein Duell ist immer in den Abendstunden durchzuführen. *Das Duell wird auf einem einfachen Würfelsystem basieren, das später noch vorgestellt wird. (wohl /rnd 1-10), wir empfehlen euch auch für Kämpfe außerhalb der Duelle, die etwas mit dem Plot zu tun haben, dieses System zu nutzen. Es wird ein Event im InGame Kalender geben ab dem ersten Duell. Wer auf die Liste möchte - als Zuschauer, etc. - sollte ab Ankündigung von jenem einen von den Organisatoren knapp OoC anflüstern. Der Pfand: Der Pfand ist in Wirklichkeit eine junge Frau mit den Gesicht eines Engels, dem Benehmen einer Prinzessin und dem Stand einer Dienerin. Sie wird dem momentanen Champion zur Seite gestellt um all seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Sei es einkaufen gehen, den Papierkram erledigen oder andere Dienste. Die Absicht dahinter ist, das ihr euch ganz auf das Turnier konzentrieren könnt. Seht sie als eure Sklavin an, die ihr behandeln könnt wie es euch beliebt. Jedoch nur in der Zeit, in der ihr der Champion seid. Sie ist nur Erkennungsmerkmal und hat keinen weiteren nutzen, es hat keinen Sinn sie zu entführen, dann wird sie einfach ausgetauscht. Der Pfand wird nur für die Duelle Sturmwind verlassen. Ergo ist es für die Herausforderer möglich sie und somit den an sie gebundenen Champion dort zu finden. (Anm.: Es wird NICHTS ausgespielt, das dem Spieler des Pfandes nicht Recht ist. Dies geschieht in OOC-Absprachen. Brutale und "über das Ziel hinaus schießende"-Gewalthandlung sowie eRP sind nicht das, was wir mit diesem Charakter zur verfügung stellen wollen und werden von vorne herein ganz klar verboten.) Organisatoren & Botschafterin: Es hat ebenso wenig Sinn sie zu bedrohen, auch sie können euch keinen weiteren Ring aus dem Nichts her zaubern oder ...keine Ahnung. Bitte lasst uns in Ruhe! Wir sind klein und unschuldig -wimmer- ;) Die Betreuer: Eure Ärzte, die IC darüber entscheiden ob ihr kämpfen könnt oder nicht. Informanten: Mache arbeiten verdeckt um Informationen zu besorgen, andere wiederrum offen als Ausrufer der Tuniere. Verletzungen: Wird ein Charakter verletzt, bitten wir dies konsequent auszuspielen. Der Teilnehmer wird im Lazarett versorgt und erst wenn der behandelnde Arzt den Organisatoren sagt, dass der Teilnehmer wieder zugelassen wird, darf er wieder am Turnier teilnehmen. Kampfunfähigkeit: Wird ein Charakter für Kampfunfähig erklärt darf er den Ring selbst weiter vererben. Will er dies nicht, entscheiden die Organisatoren wer ihn bekommt. Das Turnier endet: Geplant sind 8-16 Wochen. Je nachdem wie die nachfrage für den Plot ist. Über die Entscheidung wann genau schweigen wir uns zunächst noch aus, verzeiht ;) Starten werden wir im Februar. Wer darf mitmachen / sich bewerben ? Generell jeder. Jedoch sollte sich ein Arkanist, der keine Ahnung vom kämpfen hat, vielleicht überlegen IC per Aushang einen Söldner anzuheuern der dies für ihn erledigt. Der hätte wohl größere Chancen. Bei der anfänglichen Auswahl werden wir Charaktere bevorzugen, die durch ihr konsequentes und immerwährendes Dasein glänzen. Ihr seid ein Orden/Verein? Kein Problem, veranstaltet einen internen Wettkampf um herauszufinden wem die Ehre gebührt euch zu vertreten. Wie bewerben? Wir werden IC-Aushänge formulieren und wenn möglich ausrufen lassen, die Bewerbung geht dann bitte IC per Brief an die Organisatoren. Eine Bitte von uns: Wir haben uns zum neuen Jahr vorgenommen, wieder mehr IC zu sein, OOC-Konflikte möglichst zu vermeiden. Bei diesem Plot geht es nicht um den Gewinn, sondern um das miteinander, das was sich daraus entwickeln könnte. Es liegt ganz bei euch. Es kann ein kleiner Plot werden oder ein Sturm der den Server in Atem hält. Wer nicht verlieren kann, sich nur profilieren will und IC nicht von OOC unterscheiden kann ist hier falsch. Ein konstruiertes Beispiel: Euer Charakter wird überfallen, schwer verletzt, aber er konnte den Ring retten, der Arzt erklärt ihn für Kampfunfähig. Grämt euch nicht. Immerhin hat eurer Charakter somit eine Geschichte zu erzählen und die Wahl, wem er den Ring nun anvertrauen wird, in der Hoffnung jener wird ihn dann gewinnen (für sich oder gar für euch selbst). Was IC ist, bleibt IC. Wir bitten euch Vorurteile gegenüber eventuellen Mitspielern zur Seite zu schieben. So werden auch wir dies versuchen, haben wir es uns ja vorgenommen. Stellt den Spaß über euer Ego. Hart aber Fair: Bleibt fair, sich z.B. einfach in einem Haus verstecken sobald man Champion ist und warten & ausharren bis das Turnier vorbei ist, damit einen ja keiner herausfordern kann klingt klug aber hat nichts mit dem Geist der Sache oder Ehre zu tun. :) Dennoch behalten wir uns vor, sollte eine Situation eskalieren – Störenfriede gibt es ja immer wieder - eine Entscheidung zu treffen und ggf. jemanden auszuschließen. Was wir uns wünschen: Wieder mehr Bewegung und Leben im RP, Allianzen die geschlossen und gebrochen werden. Vielschichtige Charaktere, liebe zum Detail. Liebe zum Rollenspiel. Und wenn ihr ein bisschen Zeit erübrigen könnt IC-Geschichten im Thread um alle anderen auf dem laufenden zu halten. Es ist viel schöner wenn es von euch kommt, als von uns. Und wir lesen auch gerne was sich bei euch so tut, wir können ja nicht überall sein. Habt ihr Fragen die IC beantwortbar sind? - Sucht uns und stellt sie. Dafür sind die Informanten da. Wir haben nur den Rahmen gestellt, ihn füllen müsst ihr selbst. Sagt es weiter – nur so bekommen wir einen guten Plot hin. Sucht euch Fans die euch bei Duellen anfeuern ;) Baut IC Flaggen und Fahnen, kommt mit Gefolge angereist. - Image ist ja bekanntlich alles. '! Was wir noch suchen:' Informanten: Söldner oder ganz gewöhnliche Arbeitslose die Gerüchte streuen, sich umhören, Ausrufen wann ein Duell ist und dafür IC fürstlich bezahlt werden. Sie müssen uns helfen den Überblick zu behalten – bei geheimen Treffen ;) Bedingung: Auch diese müssen für die Plotdauer in der Gilde sein.Weiterhin: Wollt ihr irgendwie mitwirken und habt eine Idee? Kein Problem, wir binden jeden gern ein der zuverlässig ist und Spaß am Plot und darüber hinaus hat.